guiaempiresalliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guia Empires
Welcome to the Guia Empires & Allies Wiki Esta es una guia para Empires & Allies Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity AYUDA Acerca de Empires & Allies ¡Ven a Empires & Allies y construye tu ejército! En este nuevo juego de Zynga deberás defender tu humilde isla de los ataques de la diabólica Alianza Oscura. Reconstruye tu país y conviértelo en un poderoso imperio, forma un ejército y llega hasta la siniestra fortaleza del Cuervo para derrotarlo de una vez por todas. También podrás atacar a tus amigos e invadir sus islas. CONSTRUCCIÓN DE EDIFICIOS http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo construyo edificios nuevos? En el menú Construir puedes crear edificios nuevos, decoraciones, recursos y muchas otras cosas. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué gana mi imperio con las granjas? Las granjas te ayudan a producir monedas Puedes plantar cultivos por una pequeña cantidad de monedas y cosecharlas más adelante a cambio de una cantidad mayor. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué gana mi imperio con las viviendas? Las viviendas incrementan la población de tu imperio y son una fuente de ingresos. Cuanto mayor sea tu población, más avanzadas serán las estructuras militares e industriales que puedes construir. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué gana mi imperio con los edificios militares? Los cuarteles producen unidades terrestres. Los hangares producen unidades aéreas. Los astilleros producen unidades navales. Hay tres tipos de cuarteles, hangares y astilleros cada vez más avanzados. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué gana mi imperio con los edificios industriales? Los edificios industriales te permiten producir recursos y vender productos en el mercado. En este menú encontrarás aserraderos, pozos petrolíferos y minas de metales. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué gana mi imperio con los edificios gubernamentales? Los edificios gubernamentales aumentan tu límite de población, lo que te permite construir más casas. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo funcionan los edificios gubernamentales? Los edificios gubernamentales están en el menú Construir. Después de construirlos tienes que contratar personal para ponerlos en marcha. Para acabar el edificio tienes que cubrir todos los puestos vacantes. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué consiguen mis amigos cuando los contrato para trabajar en mi edificio gubernamental? Cuando todos los puestos del edificio están cubiertos, los vecinos que son miembros del personal pueden visitar tu isla y administrar el edificio cada 24 horas a cambio de una recompensa. ¡Cuanto más administres un edificio gubernamental, mayor será tu nivel y más recompensas conseguirás! Cada vez que un miembro del personal administra tu edificio gubernamental aumentan las recompensas que ganas al recaudar y el nivel del edificio. A medida que sube el nivel también aumenta el número de monedas que consigues al recaudar. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317OPCIONES DE LA LISTA DE AMIGOS http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Para qué sirve la lista de amigos? Sirve para mantenerte en contacto con tus aliados. Con el botón Visitar puedes visitar los imperios de tus aliados. Tienes cinco unidades de energía para ayudarles a cosechar cultivos, acelerar la creación de las unidades, talar árboles, quitar rocas y cobrar el alquiler de las viviendas. También podrás enviarles regalos, pedir metales, visitar su mercado para ver lo que tienen a la venta e invadir su isla. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué significan los dibujos en las fotos de mis amigos? : La estrella indica el nivel de tu amigo.: Los corazones rojos indican la puntuación de honor. Cuanto mayor es el número, más ayuda tu amigo a sus amigos.: Los corazones negros representan la infamia. Cuanto mayor es la infamia, más invade tu amigo a sus vecinos.: El símbolo de escudo significa que un vecino ha activado la embajada mundial y es inmune a las invasiones.: La exclamación significa que un vecino está siendo atacado y necesita tu ayuda.: La diana significa que has invadido a un vecino.: El Gobierno en azul significa que has dotado de personal a los edificios gubernamentales de un amigo.: Si un vecino tiene el símbolo de energía, significa que puedes ayudarle con sus edificios e industria. Solo puedes administrar los edificios de tus vecinos cada 24 horas. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Para qué sirven el honor y la infamia? Recibirás un consumible gratis cada vez que subas de nivel de honor o infamia. Los consumibles de honor normalmente sirven para defender y curar; los de infamia, para causar daños al enemigo. ¿Cómo puedo ganar honor?Para ganar honor debes realizar tareas para tus vecinos como rechazar invasiones, cosechar cultivos o acelerar la producción. Conseguirás un punto de honor por cada tarea que realices. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo ganar infamia? Ganarás infamia al invadir a tus vecinos. Recibes un punto de infamia por cada edificio ocupado en tu invasión. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317GESTIÓN DE RECURSOS http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Para qué necesito madera? La madera te permite construir todos los edificios y decoraciones de Empires & Allies. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo obtener madera? Hay diferentes modos de conseguir madera para tu imperio. Talando árboles en tu isla recibirás 10 de madera y talando arbustos, 1 de madera. También puedes dar madera a tus amigos desde el menú Regalos o comprarla en el mercado. Los aserraderos producen madera con contratos que cuestan cada vez más monedas. Hay tres tipos de aserradero que se desbloquean al subir de nivel. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Para qué necesito petróleo? El petróleo te permitirá construir muchas unidades terrestres, aéreas y navales. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo obtener petróleo? El petróleo puede regalarse y comprarse en el mercado. Los pozos petrolíferos producen petróleo con contratos que cuestan monedas. Hay tres tipos de pozo petrolífero que se desbloquean al subir de nivel. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Para qué necesito metal? El metal te permite construir edificios avanzados y unidades de todo tipo. Tu imperio puede extraer un tipo de metal: aluminio, hierro, cobre, oro o uranio. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo obtener metal? Hay varios modos de obtener metal. Puedes conseguirlo en combate asestando golpes mortales a tus enemigos. La lista de amigos incluye un enlace para pedir metal a tus aliados. En las tres minas de metal puedes comprar contratos para producir metal. Se desbloquean al subir de nivel. Puedes comprar y vender metal a tus vecinos en el mercado. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo ganar monedas? Hay diferentes modos de ganar monedas. Puedes obtenerlas durante los combates, en las granjas y viviendas, al ganar bonus diarios, visitando a tus amigos o vendiendo en el mercado. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317Campaña http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo participar en una campaña? Para participar en campañas de Empires & Allies, haz clic en el mapa estratégico de la pantalla principal. Es el globo terráqueo que aparece en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo realizar misiones de campaña? Al abrir el mapa estratégico, verás una serie de islas y grupos de unidades conectadas por líneas de puntos. Los lugares en los que aparezca la imagen del jefe actual están desbloqueados. Los que tengan tu bandera representan misiones que ya has ganado. Para iniciar una misión de la campaña, haz clic en un lugar desbloqueado. Cuando se abra la misión, verás la pantalla inicial del combate. Tendrás que seleccionar un determinado número de tus unidades o comprarlas con puntos Empire. También deberás seleccionar uno o más aliados que colaboren contigo. Puedes seleccionar a tus vecinos o contratar aliados con puntos Empire. Cuando acabes de seleccionar las unidades, haz clic en el botón Luchar para empezar. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué hacen los aliados en las misiones de la campaña? Recibirás un consumible aleatorio al hacer clic en tus aliados. Cada aliado te dará un consumible por combate. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo es el desarrollo del combate? Durante el combate, puedes hacer que dispare una unidad en cada ronda. Para elegir la unidad que disparará, haz clic sobre ella. Las unidades seleccionadas aparecerán perfiladas en color azul. Cada disparo cuesta un punto de energía. Después de seleccionar la unidad que disparará elige tu objetivo. Para hacerlo coloca el ratón sobre la unidad enemiga contra la que quieras disparar. La unidad enemiga aparecerá perfilada en rojo y el juego te indicará si el blanco es difícil, está a la vista o está despejado. ¡Haz clic en la unidad enemiga y que vuelen las balas! Si ganas recibirás un gran botín por la victoria. Si pierdes, podrás retirarte, pedir la revancha, invitar a amigos como aliados o pedir regalos a tus amigos. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo funcionan los daños en combate? Los daños en combate dependen de cómo sea el impacto contra el objetivo. La cantidad de daños dependen de la fuerza de la unidad atacante y de la unidad defensora, así como del tipo de impacto El primer tipo de impacto es el impacto de refilón. Los golpes a traición causan al menos un punto de daño. El segundo tipo es el impacto directo. Los impacto directos causan daños mucho mayores que los golpes a traición. El tercer tipo es el impacto mortal, que causa daños muy graves e incluso puede destruir el objetivo con un solo impacto. Si consigues destruir a tu rival con un impacto mortal, recibirás un gran bonus de recursos. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué recompensas puedo recibir en combate? En los combates podrás recibir muchas recompensas. Las unidades enemigas dañadas dejan caer recompensas durante el combate. El valor dependerá del tipo de impacto que consigas. Observa la barra de bonus durante el combate. Se irá llenando a medida que consigues impactos. Si ganas el combate, recibirás una recompensa que verás en una ventana emergente y suele incluir monedas, XP y mucho más. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317REGALOS http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué puedo regalar a mis amigos? Puedes regalar energía, recursos, materiales de construcción especiales o decoraciones. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo enviar regalos? Puedes enviar regalos a tus amigos desde la barra de vecinos del juego o desde la pantalla Regalos gratis. Para acceder a esta pantalla pulsa el botón Regalos gratis que verás sobre la pantalla del juego. Nota: solo puedes recibir 10 recompensas de feeds al día. Cuenta todo lo que recibas de publicaciones en tu feed, incluyendo monedas y piezas de investigación, pero no los regalos y artículos procedentes de peticiones directas. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317INVESTIGACIÓN Y MEJORAS http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué es un laboratorio de investigación? Los laboratorios de investigación te permiten mejorar tus unidades. A medida que construyes mejoras, las unidades son más poderosas, más baratas y se construyen más rápido. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo funcionan los laboratorios de investigación? Los laboratorios de investigación están en en el menú Construir, en la pestaña Militar Cuando hayas construido el laboratorio de investigación tendrás la opción de mejorar tus unidades. Las mejoras de cada tipo de unidad individual se investigan por separado. Para investigar las mejoras necesitas piezas Puedes comprar las piezas o conseguirlas enviado solicitudes a tus vecinos. Cuando hayas terminado la investigación puedes mejorar la unidad cinco veces distintas con bonus diferentes. Cada mejora afectaráa todas las unidades de ese tipo Por ejemplo, si investigas un poder ofensivo mayor para tus soldados cadetes, todos los soldados cadetes que tengas y que fabriques a partir de entonces infligirán más daño. Nota: las mejoras de combate no se aplican a unidades que estén combatiendo en una batalla en ese momento Solo las batallas que den comienzo después de que la mejora esté terminada podrán beneficiarse de la mejora http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317MERCADO http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo construir un mercado? Encontrarás el mercado en la pestaña Industria del menú Construir. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo poner productos a la venta? Haz clic en tu mercado para poner objetos a la venta. En la pantalla del mercado verás los objetos que puedes vender. Elige el objeto que quieras, selecciona la cantidad que quieres vender y pulsa Confirmar. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo comprar productos de mis amigos? Para comprar objetos de un amigo, haz clic sobre tu amigo en la lista de vecinos. En la lista de opciones, selecciona Mercado. Verás el mercado de tu amigo, donde podrás comprar lo que tenga a la venta.También puedes ir a la lista Mis vecinos para ver todos los objetos que han puesto a la venta. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317INVASIONES http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo invadir a mis amigos? Para invadir a tus amigos, tanto tú como tu objetivo estar al menos en el nivel 6. Cuando hayas alcanzado el nivel 6, la opción Invadir aparecerá en la lista de vecinos justo encima de Visitar. No podrás invadir a los amigos que cuenten con inmunidad (consulta “¿Puedo impedir que invadan mi imperio?” más adelante). http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo se desarrollan las invasiones? Al lanzar una invasión, irás al imperio de tu objetivo. Entonces podrás seleccionar el punto de la invasión con un punto de mira rojo. Los edificios de la zona invadida producen recursos para el invasor (tú) y el jugador ocupado (tu amigo) necesitará más energía para utilizarlos. Puedes ver la cantidad y el tipo de los recursos que obtendrás de la zona ocupada junto a los edificios afectados. Después de indicar dónde quieres atacar, pasarás a la pantalla de combate. Ahí puedes seleccionar tus unidades, enfrentarte a las fuerzas defensoras y derrotarlas. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué gano en las invasiones? Recibirás los recursos indicados al seleccionar el lugar de la invasión. Además, recibirás un punto de infamia por cada edificio saqueado.Si la invasión dura 4 horas, podrás volver a saquear el lugar ocupado de nuevo. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Puedo impedir que invadan mi imperio? ¡Sí! Cuando llegues al nivel 6, podrás acceder a una misión para colocar una embajada mundial. Al activar la embajada mundial, te protegerás contra invasiones durante 24 horas. Puedes extender la duración de la inmunidad contratando a amigos o utilizando puntos Empire. Puedes activar la embajada todas las veces que quieras.Mientras la embajada esté activa, tus ejércitos abandonarán los imperios que hayas invadido. Si atacas a un enemigo, perderás la protección de la embajada. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Qué puedo hacer si alguien invade mi imperio? Puedes luchar contra el invasor y expulsarlo. También puedes pedir ayuda a tus amigos para rechazar la invasión. Si pides ayuda, se publicará un feed para invitar a tus amigos a visitar tu isla y luchar contra el ejército invasor. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo funcionan los defensores? Cuando un enemigo invade tu imperio, el juego lo defiende automáticamente con dos unidades del nivel correspondiente elegidas al azar. Puedes influir en la selección de unidades e incrementar su número usando defensores. Cuando colocas una unidad en la isla, un cuadro azul aparece a su alrededor. Cualquier edificio que quede dentro del cuadro azul está defendido por esa unidad. Cuando el invasor ataque ese edificio, el juego lo defenderá automáticamente con las unidades que tiene cerca y tres unidades aleatorias más . Puedes aumentar hasta cinco el número total de unidades de defensa. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿La invasión causa daños a mis edificios? No. Los edificios ocupados funcionan normalmente, pero te costará el doble de energía interactuar con ellos. Cuando termine la invasión, los edificios volverán a la normalidad. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo puedo ayudar a defender los imperios de mis amigos? Si usas la lista de amigos para visitar un imperio, tal vez descubras que alguien lo ha invadido. Si es así, verás un icono sobre la isla de tu amigo. Si quieres ayudar a defender el imperio de tu amigo, haz clic en el icono del invasor. Podrás luchar en nombre de tu amigo y, si tienes éxito, repeler la invasión. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317CONSUMIBLES http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Dónde puedo comprar consumibles? Los consumibles se compran en el menú Construir. También puedes comprarlos durante el combate con el botón Selecciona un consumible. Todos los consumibles cuestan puntos Empires . Además, puedes ganar consumibles aumentando tu honor y tu infamia. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo se usan los consumibles? Para usar un consumible en combate, pulsa el botón Selecciona un consumible, elige el que quieras usar y haz clic en el objetivo. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Perderé los consumibles al usarlos? Sí. Los consumibles pueden usarse solo una vez. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Cómo se desbloquean los consumibles? Los consumibles se desbloquean aumentando la puntuación de honor e infamia. Puedes aumentar tu honor ayudando a los vecinos y reuniendo corazones rojos. Así desbloquearás consumibles de defensa como Reparación de campaña o Refugio. Puedes aumentar tu infamia invadiendo a tus amigos y reuniendo corazones negros. Así desbloquearás consumibles de ataque como Ataque aéreo o PEM. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Para qué sirven los consumibles? Reparaciones de campaña: Te devuelven las unidades de salud perdidas. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel, más salud ganarás. Munición explosiva: Aumenta el daño durante el ataque en golpes directos y golpes críticos en todas tus unidades. A mayor nivel, mayor es el daño. Dura 4 turnos. Ataque aéreo: Provoca un daño directo en una unidad enemiga. Inflige daño extra a unidades terrestres. Cuanto más alto es el nivel, mayor es el daño. Ataque de misiles: Provoca un daño directo en una unidad enemiga. Inflige daño extra a los barcos. Cuanto más alto es el nivel, mayor es el daño. Refugio: Reduce el daño que sufren todas tus unidades durante los ataques. Cuanto más alto es el refugio, menor es el daño. Dura 4 turnos.Desviador de disparos: Evita que el enemigo apunte con precisión a una unidad, reduciendo la posibilidad de un golpe certero. Cuanto más alto es el nivel de desviador de disparos, menor es la puntería de tu enemigo. Dura 4 turnos.Evasión: Hace que sea más difícil derribar a tus unidades y tus enemigos tienen menos posibilidades de asestarte un golpe certero. Cuanto mayor es el nivel de la evasión, menos posibilidades tienes de recibir un golpe certero. Dura 4 turnos. Precisión: Aumenta la puntería en todas las unidades aliadas, dándote la posibilidad de dar más golpes fatales. Cuanto mayor es el nivel, más posibilidades tienes. Dura 4 turnos. PEM: Evita que una unidad enemiga te ataque. Cuanto más alto es el nivel, más dura. Gas tóxico: provoca daños a todas las unidades del enemigo en cada turno. Cuanto más alto es el nivel, mayor es el daño. Dura 4 turnos. Ataque nuclear: Provoca un daño a gran escala en todas las unidades enemigas. ¡Patapaf! http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317DECORACIONES http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Dónde puedo comprar decoraciones? Encontrarás las decoraciones en el menú Construir. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Con qué se compran las decoraciones? Las decoraciones se pagan con monedas. http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=7961765677855301317¿Puedo mover las decoraciones? Puedes mover las decoraciones con la herramienta Mover. ¿Puedo guardar unidades en el inventario? Es posible almacenar sus unidades en su inventario, pero sólo después de la construcción de la unidad en un edificio militar. Haga clic en la construcción de implementar inmediatamente, haga clic en el botón X (Cancelar) en el menú inferior derecho. Category:Browse